


Thoughts Like Fire

by shuckfaceparadise (isaacfignewton)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Death Cure Spoilers, M/M, PWP, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacfignewton/pseuds/shuckfaceparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho start hearing each other's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [[x](http://ambitioncutsusdown.tumblr.com/post/68598496426/after-hans-operation-minho-and-thomas-are)]

It was unsettling at first– the being in each other’s head part. Thomas adjusted quicker, claiming it wasn’t that different from talking to Teresa or Aris. Minho, on his end, was less freaked out than Thomas would expect. He took it in stride, learning quickly how to send all sorts of thoughts over to Thomas. Funny thoughts, taunting thoughts, happy thoughts and… horny thoughts.  
  
The first couple times hadn’t been bad, just teasing and confusing. _Shuck you’re pretty,_ and _That’s a shucking nice ass,_ were among the first that slipped out, followed by a _Did you hear that?_ to which Thomas replied _Uh, yeah,_ his tone confused even through thoughts.  
  
It wasn’t until early in the morning, when everyone was asleep and there was only bright twinkling of stars, that Minho heard something different from Thomas’s end: something not controlled or at all Thomas-like.  
  
 _Sh-shuck!_ was all Minho heard, strangled and breathy through the telepathy. It woke him and he jumped quickly into action, locating Thomas nearby and listening closely to him. There were more curses, these ones out loud, before there was a hiss that made Minho stop. _M– Minho. Please._ As Minho watched Thomas let out a breathy whimper and his hands scratched at the ground, hips pushing forward insistently. Minho felt heat flood through him, focusing in his cock where he felt it start to harden, and he fell to his knees beside Thomas. He had known, of course. Thomas was pitifully obvious, wearing a look filled with desire when he thought Minho wasn’t looking, and the way he would adjust himself when Minho smirked at him left nothing to imagination.  
  
Wearing the same smirk that got Thomas so hot and bothered, Minho pushed a thought towards Thomas. _Hey, shuckface. I’m right here._ He watched as Thomas jerked awake, wiping sweat off his forehead and reaching down quickly to adjust his cock where it strained against the confines of his jeans. Minho made a sound, moving forward over Thomas even as he became aware.  
  
“Minho, what–“ he started, cutting off with a high-pitched whimper when Minho ran his hands between his legs and over the bulge of his cock. It was hot, radiating heat and Thomas moaned, stuffing a fist in his mouth to quiet himself. Slowly, Minho pulled the zipper on his pants down, reaching inside to stroke Thomas. And that was when the flood started.  
  
 _Shuck, Thomas, you don’t know do you? All the little things you do that make me so, so–_ he punctuated these with rough pulls on Thomas’s dick, prompting long, strung out moans from the other boy– _desperate to touch you. Feel you. Kiss you._  
  
The side of his hand was starting to sting from where it rubbed against the zipper, and he huffed with annoyance, stopping his rhythmic movements along Thomas’s cock to pull his pants down roughly. They caught around his thighs and Minho considered moving out from between Thomas’s legs to pull them the rest of the way down, but then Thomas made another strangled noise, hands reaching for Minho’s head.  
  
 _Kiss you, wanna kiss you,_ Thomas’s thought came to Minho and he answered quickly, moving himself up Thomas’s body until their faces were level and letting Thomas’s hand’s take his face roughly and pull it to his, kissing him hungrily. They moaned at almost the same time when their tongues touched.  
  
Even as Thomas quieted Minho let out another moan, tangling his fingers in Thomas’s short hair. _Yes, wanna kiss you good, kiss you until your lips are red, and you’re begging me to touch you._ There was a fire in his stomach, moving through his body, and it felt like sparks were flying between them when he rubbed himself against Thomas’s thigh insistently. This was everything he had wanted, even in the Glade when he first watched the Newbie shaking sweat off himself after a run in the Maze. Now, he broke the kiss to move his head down to Thomas’s neck, kissing and sucking at his pulse point where sweat was pooling. He made another noise, hands reaching around to grasp Thomas’s ass, pull the other boy closer to him.  
  
Immediately, Thomas’s hands moved down, clumsily unzipping his pants and pulling them partway down his thighs. He took both his and Minho’s cocks in his hand, thrusting them together, pulling more desperate gasps from Minho, who’s hands stayed tangled in Thomas’s hair, pulling them closer and closer as they both got closer to coming.  
  
Their lips broke apart and Minho pressed his forehead to Thomas’s, whimpering as he rode out his orgasm, crying out louder than he meant to and muffling it with a kiss where their lips barely touched, and it was more breathing jagged breathes into each other’s mouths. Thomas’s hit soon after, hand that was around Minho’s waist tightening almost painfully as his whole body started to shake. He seemed to lose control, thoughts spilling out into Minho’s head as his cock started to spill come over his hand, slicking the way for him to rub himself through the aftershocks.  
  
 _Shuck, you’re so good, so good for me. Taste so good, feel so good. Wanted to–_ he was coming down from the high now, gaining his senses again and slowing his hand’s quick movements. _Wanted to kiss you, touch you ever since I saw you. You were so shucking hot when you first ran into the Glade. So sweaty, so hot._  
  
Minho was just opening his eyes, slowly stopping his movements into Thomas’s hand, when an image flashed into his head– himself, falling to the ground and covered in sweat. The image Thomas had just described to him. As he rolled himself off of Thomas and onto the ground beside him, he experimented, bringing to mind the image of Thomas after his first run, the way sweat had dripped down the back of his neck, tantalizingly down the back of his shirt.  
  
From beside him, Thomas let out a strangled groan. “Too soon,” he whimpered, voice breaking with desire. Minho, smirked, hand reaching over to touch Thomas again as he brought another image, this one of a certain fantasy, looking down at Thomas while thrusting into him.  
  
“How long until round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing porn, and I apologize if it sucks monkey balls.
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at [shuckfaceparadise](http://shuckfaceparadise.tumblr.com/). I make edits and write things and it's pretty cool.


End file.
